This invention relates to a fish scaler, and in particular to a motorized fish scaler.
In general, motorized, manually operated fish scalers include motors for driving a shaft, and a toothed body or blade on the outer end of the shaft for engaging and removing fish scales. Examples of such rotary fish scalers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,835,919, issued to B. E. Colburn et al on May 27, 1958; 3,072,956, issued to W. Olrich on Jan. 15, 1963; and 3,328,834, issued to R. A. Pulcifer on July 4, 1967. Not only do such rotary fish scalers tend to spray scales over a large area, but the scalers are inefficient in terms of energy use. With many rotary scalers, a relatively small area of the blade contacts the fish at any one time.
The object of the present invention is to alleviate the above mentioned problems by providing a fish scaler which relies on reciprocating motion, and the blade of which is designed to contact a relative large area of a fish.